Elements of Love
by adelutzys
Summary: Gozen hooks up Amu and Ikuto.How are they feeling about it?What happens in a certain night on the beach? Read and find out *.* ::L.e.M.o.N:: in chapter 2,6,9 AND 14 xDD Things are turning hot:D please R & R :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ;D This fanfic is a present for my friend Michiyo-chan x3x3 Most of the ideas were hers :)Rated M guys,in case you didn't notice :D .I do not own Shugo Chara. (cuz if I did,Tadase would be drowned by now :D) Enjoy:)

**Elements of Love**

...

_(As you lay me down my back_

_Gentle waves are all I hear_

_Wind and sand are warming us_

_Elements of love are real_

_Hot emotions thrown inside_

_As your gentle touch I feel_

_I close my eyes and kiss you back_

_Elements of love are real.)_

_

* * *

  
_

First Chapter : That's how it turns to love

**-Amu's POV-**

"No way in hell mom!!"

"Amu-chan you don't have a say in this! You're now engaged with Tsukiyomi. Better treat him nice when you'll see him!"

I couldn't believe they were doing this to me...I ran on the staircase and slammed the door of my room as hard as I could. My charas were watching me with concerned eyes,as I was leaning against the door.

"What happened Amu-chan?"

"Tell us desu!"

I punched the door behind me and I threw myself on the bed.

"They're actually forcing me to marry Ikuto Tsukiyomi in the next years!! The guy I hate the most!"

"Oh..." They were stunned.

"Amu-chan...like... You're 14 and he's 19 so I don't see any compatibility" Miki said calmly as she jumped on my pillow.

"My parents are freaking obsessed with Gozen's money so that's why..." I sweat dropped.

"Anyway... What does HE think about this?"asked Miki calmly.

"I don't know" I answered. "Don't care" I turned around and started to think of what I will do tomorrow,when I'll see him. He's at the college that's in front of our school.

"I'll meet him for sure !! I always do!" I was preparing my plan to make him hate me more when mom burst in.

"If you don't treat him nice we won't forgive you Amu-chan!" And mom left. I was really but really pissed off. I went on the window and gazed outside. The stars were sparkling like they were fireflies in a deep blue lake. 'Deep blue...' The moon was gloriously sitting in the middle.

"In fact,I don't have to do anything,because he doesn't like me and maybe he will convince his dad to leave me alone once and for good." I smiled to myself and I went to bed.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

"What?! Are you serious?"

"Of course"

"What?! YOU want ME to marry that kiddo?"

"Ikuto-kun, don't make a scene. You have to obey your , she will be older in 3 years."

"Enough said! I won't accept a 'no' from my son. Careful Ikuto... You don't want be to get angry." Gozen said as he left.

"You call him my dad?!" I replied. "C'mon mom we both know he's not! For 10 years I felt like puking when he appeared in my face and now I have to obey of what he has to say?"

"You will obey your mother then!"and she was really serious... I could feel it in her eyes.

"Anyway you're always so independent... I listen to your problems when you need me, so this time you are listening to me too. As your dad said, I'm not accepting a 'no' from you."

"Anyway it won't last! It won't even start...She's a brat and she won't agree with this."

Mom ignored my comment and left with two slow words on her lips : "She will"

How stupid is that? It's the first time in life I actually listen to her.

Yoru started licking his paw : "Are you really engaged with that chick Ikuto nyah?"

I grinned "I think so" I was glaring at the sky from my window."So you're gonna be mine Amu..."

**-normal POV-**

Amu was walking towards the school a little troubled. "I guess he's my boyfriend now right? I wonder what should I do..." She was about to enter the school's gate when suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Yo Amu-koi!"

Amu freaked out and gasped loudly, seeing Ikuto's smirk "Aww did I scare you?"

"Get lost you weirdo" she said in her 'cool and spicy' pose.

Leaning closer, he asked her slowly : "That's how you treat your boyfriend?"

"I..." then it happened what she never thought it will. She blushed and Ikuto noticed it.

He came closer and grabbed her hand, whispering in a seductive hurried tone : "Classes will start soon so why don't you give me a kiss?" Amu's face turned into a deep crimson red but didn't push him away. She didn't pull back her hand, as their classmates saw everything.

Ikuto blew hot air in Amu's earlobe that made her shiver. Her school's bell rang and she shoved him off her, starting to run like crazy, not paying attention on the , she bumped into Rima and Tadase. Rima was about to fall but since Tadase was holding her hand, it was easy for him to grab her little waist so she won't fall.

Amu panicked : "So sorry!! It's my fault! HUH?! Why you guys were holding hands?"

"Hinamori-san...We are dating" Tadase's and Rima's blushing made Amu happy.

"I'm glad for you guys" she smiled. "But anyway..we have to get to classes."

**-after school-**

Amu was again at the school's gate, later than usual because she had class chores to remembered what happened and blushed.

"Stupid blush!" she hissed. "I can't believe I let him flirt with me!"

"Why...It's appropriate for a boy to want to flirt with his girlfriend..and more" he whispered in her ear from the back. This time she turned to face him calmly.

"So it's fine with you to be your girlfriend?!"

"Yes" he smiled. Amu's jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"Maybe because..." he leaned closer again and continued "... I'm interested in you"

Amu was stunned. "What did you just say?"

Ikuto cupped her tiny face and whispered "I like you"

She didn't know what to do. Before she could say something,Ikuto pinned her on the school's gate and his hands kept hers steady. She could only move her legs and was about to hit Ikuto , but he fixed his leg between hers and pushed himself on her chest , smirking at the feeling.

Ikuto : "Honestly...I would say you're older than 17"

Amu blushed : "Shut up you idiot and let m-" His lips gently pecked Amu's .When his tongue quickly slid in Amu's mouth, her chest filled up in surprise. Despite the burning feeling that flooded her, she kept on struggling to get out from his grip. Her first kiss was becoming more passionate . She was fully enchained by Ikuto's firm body , and that brought her a not so common sensation that turned her on.

On the other hand, Ikuto was familiar with having developed bodies. Amu's was somewhere in between but that didn't stopped Ikuto from touching her curves and breasts. She moaned into the kiss, experimentalazing a brand new thrill. Amu had never felt this way, all around her heated up when Ikuto pressed himself more on her, pinning her more into the gate. He was definitely losing control, with the uniform pants feeling tighter between his legs by the second.

"Hinamori-san?!" Tadase broke the moment. She gasped and pushed Ikuto away,arranging her clothes.

"T-Tadase-kun.." Amu stepped back, looking down.

"What do you want? You're interrupting us!" growled Ikuto while putting his arm around her shoulders. Tadase blinked "What?!"

"Oh yea you don't know...She's my girlfriend so make us all a favor and take your slaves out on a promenade."

"Do you want me to le-"

"Tadase?" Rima called. "Oh since you're here can you take me home?" Her eyes were clearly longing for an affirmative answer, so Tadase nodded quite monotonous : "Of course I'll take you home Rima... Sorry for disturbing Hinamori-san" he then grabbed Rima's hand and they both left.

"You don't have to treat him this way ." complained Amu.

"Screw him" he smiled and hugged Amu again. "Wanna see something nice?" He whispered in her ear. Her face was boiling up again. "S-Sure.."

He took her surprisingly gently by the hand and took her in his black Mercedes She couldn't believe it... They were just like a happy couple going somewhere,holding hands. She didn't stop blushing and her heart was beating fast enough for him to hear it.

After a couple of minutes Ikuto stopped the car and placed a black scarf on her eyes : "We're here"

"W-Where are you taking me?" she asked nervously.

"Don't worry...I'm here,nothing will happen while I'm around." Amu smiled hearing those words.

Ikuto took the scarf off her eyes, instantly hearing her hectic gasp :

"Waaah! It's so beautiful!" The wind was blowing in her pink hair,throwing it off her shoulders. With the ocean breeze making her shiver a little, Ikuto hugged her from the back to warm her. They both watched the sunset in silence. Amu relaxed and smiled while Ikuto was smelling her hair.

"Wait a sec" he whispered in her ear. He went in the car and returned with a small blanket and put it on Amu's shoulders.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine" his hands were reassuring her shaking body, placing at last his hands on her stomach. Amu's hands were holding his. She felt great.

While Amu was looking at how the sun was slowly hiding himself behind the sea, Ikuto started kissing her neck . She closed her eyes and tilt her head on a side ; Ikuto brushed away her bra lace, leaving a big hickey on her neck crook, yet she didn't mind -purple sunset, sea and making out? It was way beyond her dreams.

**-Gozen's office-**

"How are we going to take the Humpty Lock mister?" asked Sanjou Yukari.

"Don't worry...my son will get it in no time" he chuckled.

Nikaidou wasn't so pleased : "What if he fails? We all know his weakness is Hinamori Amu"

"I said don't worry! He will listen to me no matter what! Now leave me alone.."

Yukari closed the door behind them. "What will happen when we get the Humpty Lock?"

"I really don't know...We have to wait huh?" he asked.

"Ikuto-kun has no escape. Even if he falls for her, he won't dare to disobey his father. We need the humpty lock now. "

**-end of the chapter-

* * *

  
**

Look forward for the second chapter ( lemon-lemon ringing a bell? xDD ) Sorry for the eventual spelling mistakes that may occur :D LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

;D I re-wrote this chap cause there were words missing from the text . I'll re-write the others too ;D enjoy the lemon :P

* * *

Second chapter - Under the stars you made me yours forever

**-normal POV-**

While Amu was looking at how the sun was slowly hiding himself behind the sea, Ikuto started kissing her neck . She closed her eyes and tilt her head on a side ; Ikuto brushed away her bra lace, leaving a big hickey on her neck crook, yet she didn't mind -purple sunset, sea and making out? It was way beyond her dreams.

Amu felt her face burning, touching his chest , being pulled even closer by him by the waist. She closed her eyes as the kiss took a more passionate road , swaying a bit by his professional kissing skills , leaving Ikuto's hands to go downwards, on her butt, squeezing it. The blanket fell off her shoulders in a quick move and Ikuto wasted no time in placing her on the back on the blanket. He gazed at her intensively before asking her "You didn't...Did you? "

She shook her head and blushed."How could I do it since I'll be only 15 next month?"

Ikuto smiled and caressed her pinky hair that shone in the pale sunlight left , staring into her eyes. He wondered if he should do it,but when Amu pulled him down for a kiss,his doubts vanished.

He was now on top of her, letting some of his weight on Amu. His hands roamed on her legs and her fingers were wildly running through his soft hair, inflaming him without realizing. He broke the kiss and just when Amu was about to catch up her breath, her top was pulled quickly covered herself with her hands, not knowing how to react. Ikuto kissed her on the forehead, so she would know that there is no need for her to be ashamed, then smirked and trailed kisses on her chest, driving Amu in the same situation as the one at school. His hands, his lips, his eyes... she melted being in his arms. She melted only if he touched her. Tonight she wasn't going to restrain herself.

Amu's face freezed upwards, seeing Ikuto's deep blue straps reaching on his bare shoulders,while his well built chest was weakly lighted. When he caught her staring at him, a huge blush spread across her face. Ikuto slowly took her hand and placed it on his chest,making her want to touch him more.

Sliding one hand around her, Ikuto's experienced fingers took off the bra in an instant.

She gasped when the cold breeze touched her bare skin,and Ikuto covered her with himself,hugging her tight and kissing her.

He pecked her lovingly, even though his touches were far from gentle. Amu felt her little uniform school being pulled downwards. She started trembling, not only because of the wind that intensified, but also because of the mix between excitement and fear ; Ikuto's fingers pulled down her panties in a quick move, then stared at her longingly. It wasn't his first time but his heart was also ponding hard.

His arms were everywhere, graving Amu's body deep into his memory.

He couldn't wait no more and quickly stripped down his pants, making Amu blush. Her fear and uncertainty soon turned into curiosity, making her reach out to his boxers, dragging him closer. Her body acted on its own will, pushing Ikuto's hand on her own breast. He got the message and started sucking on it , while his other hand played with her thighs. Amu started to breath more frequently. Her lips let out a small moan when he touched her spot.

The moon rose and the stars were twinkling above them, making Amu more nervous. She wanted to say something but Ikuto placed his finger on her lips "Don't worry." He reassured her by caressing her shoulders slowly. "It's okay. I'll stop if you want"

As simple and inocent as they seemed, Ikuto's words made Amu forget about everything else and head for the _other _road. The way his lips were whispering those words drove Amu crazy. She placed her hands on his chest and moved them around troubled. "I-I'm ready"

Ikuto smiled and kissed her forehead again, before jumping straight to action.

He quickly removed his boxers and seated himself at her entrance, with his hands underneath her back. Amu gasped in shock, feeling Ikuto slamming himself into her. Her heart almost stopped when he repeated the action and she couldn't hold back tears. She desperately hung her hands around Ikuto's neck, digging trails with her nails down his back.

She tensed as Ikuto's hands pulled her body even closer, speeding up his pace. He licked her ear lobe, relaxing her and easing her pain. Their bodies rubbed against eachother, unexpectedly making Amu arch upwards. He was almost there. She tried to think of something else, like the waves, in order not to yell the hell out of her lungs.

Ikuto bite her lip to make her release stress and it worked, she gave him more access, while kissing him roughly. He was surprised seeing her kissing and biting him with all the force she had left, so he slammed himself into her once again, making the barrier rip. She stopped breathing and flashed her eyes wide open, managing to hold back tears. She felt herself losing control, Ikuto wasn't planning to stop, preparing her for the climax. She started panting, almost panicking, but Ikuto pecked her on the lips before taking her again. Her insides contracted, making Ikuto release himself into her.

She squeezed her lovingly in a hug, giving her his warmth. Her chest went in and out with every breath she took, but soon relaxed. Ikuto wiped her forehead, then pulled the blanket from beneath them and covered themselves. They snuggled from some time, kissing gently and getting more used with one another.

He stared at her breathing slowly and then falling asleep. Her hair had sand in it and her lips were almost purple from the cold, so he embraced her gently and fell asleep too.

**-next morning-**

Hearing the waves, Amu opened her eyes. She realized there was no one near her. She looked around nervously, trying not to imagine things that may have happened while she was asleep. She felt two strong arms around her out of nowhere.

"Mornin'"

She sighed in relief at those whispers on her skin. Ikuto was kissing her neck, hugging her from the back.

"Morning" she said blushing while looking at the sunrise.

"You know what I was thinking?" his deep voice had a shade of seriousness and unsecurity.

"W-What?" she asked, turning around to face him. Ikuto continued "Did you know you look hot sleeping naked?"

"Gah! You pervert!" she pouted blushing, faking she was hitting him. He laughed, putting his shirt on her head.

"I love you" He cupped her face and pecked her on the lips, then squeezed her in a warm hug.

Amu closed her eyes, blushing in Ikuto's strong chest, printing it's scent in her memory.

"I love you too. "

**-Gozen's office-**

"It passed two days and no sign of Ikuto. You can't betray me Ikuto.. I won't allow it!"

Phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Uhm. I don't care what you do. I simply... won't hand you the lock nor my key. Copy that? Ooh... One last thing. Screw you!" and hung up.

Gozen punched the desk in anger "Damn you Ikuto!!"

**-back at the beach-**

"What will happen now?" asked Amu.

"I think I'll have to wait for you to grow up kiddo"

Amu started to laugh,then stopped "Hey! Are y-you calling me a kiddo?! A.A "

"Well that's what you are" he said smiling.

"Kiddo huh? I'll show you!"

Amu started to chase him, so that her foot will meet Ikuto's back, but she suddenly tripped and fell in the sand.

"Aww my little strawberry fell" he said while approaching her. She looked away pissed off, putting on her outside chara "So what? it's not like you never tripped and I-"

He kneeled next to her and cupped her small face. He was amazed by the impact he had over her ; her face immediately reddened up. Ikuto kissed her as the waves were passing beneath them gently.

-End of the chapter-

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Ada : "Thanks again for all your reviews XD"**

**Michiyo : "Ada-chan do the disclaimer :)"  
**

**Ada : "Ugh... "**

**Michiyo sweat dropped : "C'mon you're the one who wrote the story"**

**Ada : sighs "I don't own Shugo chara...Cuz if I did, I will give Tadagay a stick and tell him that in that bee house it's a treasure that will help him conquer the world:D"**

**Michiyo : "Enjoy the third chapter XD that was anyway made for me XD"**

**Ada : "Bragging again ... Reminds me of someone" -whistles-**

* * *

Third chapter :Ice and Love

**-normal POV-**

He opened the door of the car for her and she got in quickly.

"Wanna do something fun today?" he asked smiling at her.She giggled and nodded,wondering why they got so close.Ikuto's left hand was on the wheel,and with the other one took Amu's hand in his,looking at the road.She blushed and looked away too.

Ater a few minutes they were in front of Amu's place.

"You need to dress in winter clothes."

"Are you taking me to Alaska?" she laughed and noticed he wasn't moving.She grabbed his hand and said"You're not going to stay outside." and they both entered the house. Mom spotted her and with sparkles in her eyes whispered "She's so obedient!!"

Ikuto was on her bed.He smirked when she got out of the bathroom.She dressed in some tight black pants and a pink sweater that had a skull on it.She also had a blue jacket and blue boots.

She blushed : "H-How do I look?"

Ikuto headed towards her and cupped her tiny chin,whispering slowly and seductively : "Honestly I prefer you undressed but this is good enough" her face flushed and pushed him,looking away with her arms crossed ..."Pervert!!"

He took her by the waist from the back"You look stunning" and turned around so that she could face him.He captured her lips gently,making her blush and in the same time to thrive with happiness because he was all hers and nobody else's.

They got out of the room and downstairs her mom was waiting for her.

"Good morning Ikuto-san."she smiled.

"Good morning ma'am" he answered politely.Suddenly her mom changed her mood.

"Where were you last night Amu-chan?! I'm waiting for some explanations!"

"Etoo..." she panicked and didn't know what to say.

"She slept in my room and I slept in the living room ma'am"

"Oh that's good to know" she smiled.

"We're going right now.Byee!" he waved and left quickly pulling Amu after him.

"That was a smooth one" she said while sighing in relief,getting in the car again.

He drove with full speed.When they were there Amu was stunned and she gasped "The skating rink!!" she jumped with joy and hugged him. "Thanks!"

He hugged her back,nuzzling in her neck and whispering "You know...this is our first date and I wanted it to be special" Amu teased "Awww since when you've turned so romantic Ikuto?"

He put his finger on her lips and corrected her "I'm Ikuto-koi!" and smirked as he saw her blush.

**-after a few minutes-**

"What happened?" he asked.

"The damn skate ..it's broken or I don't know... It's not how it has to be"

"Want me to help you?"he smirked.

"Ugh...I'd sure like some help here Ikuto"

He kneeled next to her. "Tell me Ikuto-koi and I'll help you"

Amu blushed : "Okay Ikuto-koi now help me ..I want to skate!!"

He laughed : "You're still a kiddo aren't you?" while he loosed the tangly binders.

Indeed was a wise decision to take the jacket with her,because it was cold but she was worried.Ikuto had only a shirt on him and the uniform pants.He jumped on the rink and Amu's eyes got wide opened when she saw that he was like flying.

_"He's so good at it..."_ she though.

He waved and called her to join.Her skating wasn't as good as his but it wasn't bad either.She slided till Ikuto and wrapped her arms around him to warm him.She placed her head on his chest and started to breathe hot air.Ikuto chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked still holding him tight.

"No.Don't worry" as he spoke those words,he lifted her chin and kissed her again.Anyway it was no one and a little kiss wouldn't harm anyone.The only problem was that...Ikuto's kiss wasn't turning very gentle.It was possessive and passionate and pulled her very close,holding her tight by the waist.He stroked her hair as her hands were on his chest.They didn't stopped for 2 minutes and Amu giggled when he hugged her again.

"I love you" he heard in his ear.He kissed her neck and then both started skating holding hands.

_"Ikuto's hands are cold"_ she thought.She let go of him and stopped as he continued skating.She admired him from far away and she was like in a daze.Ikuto was approaching slowly and she skated to him.Their hands united themselves.

"Let's drink a hot chocolate" she proposed.He nodded.

As she handed him the mug,he wasn't taking his eyes of her.

"What?" she asked giggling and she sipped from her own mug.

"Last night was sure hot"and had an enormous smirk on his face.

Amu spit the hot chocolate in shock and didn't know what to say or to do to hide her blush.She kept silence.

Ikuto put his hand around her shoulder and pulled her closer,whispering "You don't need to be ashamed"

Her blush grew. "C-Cut it out...Let-t-'s talk about something else."

"Like?" he answered leaning to her face.

"Like...If you're c-cold or not"

Ikuto smiled "Are you still thinking about that?Well yeah it's a little cold in here but maybe you'll warm me up?" and suddenly kissed her. The scent of the hot chocolate made him deepen the kiss.Amu's controlled breath rapidly collapsed and her chest was desperately trying to find air,because she was about to melt under his touch.

Since no one was around,Amu layed herself on the back on that bench they were sitting and on top of her,Ikuto squeezed her in a hug.Amu bit his lip and he couldn't stand not to react at that action.His hands reached under her sweater.

She gasped v-e-r-y loudly because his hands were cold and for her warm skin it was too much.She jumped off the bench,clenching her teeth. "L-Let's go cause your hands are damn c-cold!!"

He laughed and took her hand gently,heading towards the exit.

**-Gozen's office-**

"I need to find a spy...That's close to Amu Hinamori."

Nikaidou thought a bit and answered "Hotori Tadase,the King's chair..."

"How are we going to make him enter our side?" Yukari asked.

"Leave it to me sweetie" he winked at her.

"I hope you'll not going to disappoint me..."

"No sir!"

"Good... I'll have the lock and you won't stop me Ikuto-san!" he said while turning around his chair,looking on the window.

**-End of the third chapter-**

* * *

**Ada : "Waah :X Another chap done xD"**

**Michiyo : "Finally -.-"**

**Ada : "I know you kinda waited for your amuto moments but here they are XD Guys what do you think?Please review:D"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ada : "Wee chapter 4 XD"**

**Michiyo : "I think we should kill Tadase"**

**Ada : "Yea I think we need to" -nods-  
**

**Michiyo : "And the disclaimer...??"**

**Ada : "I think we should do that too" -nods-  
**

**Michiyo -.-" **

**Ada : "Oh!! We don't own Shugo Chara,cuz if we did,we would throw him on a burning pit of fire MWAHAHAHA!!"**

**Michiyo : "That's my idea!"**

**Ada : "Enjoy!"**

* * *

Fourth Chapter : Unsuspected Spy

Tadase was walking slowly on the hallway.He remembered the letter he found under his door.

_Letter : "Hotori Tadase's attendance is requested for guardian manners at the next address : …"_

He knocked the door and slowly came in.He saw a chair facing the window and someone smoking in it."Good evening, I'm Hotori Tadase.Why did you requested me to come here?"

The chair turned around to face him.

"Hotori Tadase…" he said while stuffing the expensive cigar in the ashtray.He continued seriously "… I need the Humpty Lock" Tadase's eyes got wide open and took a step backwards. "Are you Gozen?!"

"Clever kid…"

"I'll never hand you the lock! It belongs to Hinamori-san!"

"Then what would you do if I'll say your granny is in danger?"

He flinched. "And what would you do if I'll say that you'll lose everything you have?" Tadase bowed his head at those words,not knowing how to react.

Gozen continued : "Don't you wanna know why Ikuto and Hinamori Amu got engaged so quickly? Don't you think we had a reason for hooking them up? Ikuto wasn't sent to be her husband or something…"

"What?!" Tadase immediately knew what Gozen meant "And then why didn't he bring the lock to you?"

"Because he likes her and he betrayed me for her."

Tadase squeezed his fists "I accept!"

He noticed Gozen smiling devilishly and turned around and left.

As he was walking on the hallway,he thought : "So I'll win Hinamori-san when she'll find out that Ikuto wanted to use her…"

**-next day,after school-**

Rima and Amu were walking home. They decided to take a shortcut through the park and they stopped on a bridge to watch the river.

"Amu I have to look for some butterflies for the insectarium.. Wait for me here" Amu nodded and angled her eyes in the river again. She thought about the night on the beach and she could clearly see the blush on her cheeks

She felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around ,she noticed Tadase with a serious look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"she asked.

Ikuto was taking a walk in the park when noticed Amu talking to Tadase. He moved closer and hid himself behind a tree. He noticed a blonde girl eavesdropping too.

"Tadase's girlfriend?!"

**-back to Amu and Tadase-**

"I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh…okay" she smiled.

"I realized I still love you"

"What?! It's not 1'st of april to play pranks…"

Tadase answered : "I'm not joking…I'm dead serious Hinamori-san…I realized I like…or rather love you, when I started to go out with Mashiro-san…And I got jealous when I saw you with the filthy feline…"

"Don't talk about him like that!" she shouted.

"Look… he is a thieving feline because he got near you to grab the Humpty Lock!"

Amu gasped "What? I don't belie-"she got interrupted by Tadase's lips.He kissed her.

Rima couldn't take more of it and ran to them and slapped Tadase right in the face.

Ikuto kept his cool and approached them too.

Amu was still shocked about his actions and when she saw Ikuto comintg towards them she panicked.

"What do you think you're doing kiddy king?" He said with a serious look on his face.

Before Tadase could say something,he felt Ikuto's strong punch on the same cheek Rima hit. He took a step backwards with the hand on his 'precious' face and Rima,sobbing, shouted from the top of her lungs that she hates him. She caught him off guard and pushed him in the river with all her might.

Amu looked around and Ikuto was nowhere to be seen.She ran to look for him and she could hear Tadase shouting her name,while getting out of the water.

**-days later,after school-**

Amu wasn't feeling well.She didn't see Ikuto for some time and she was wondering if he's mad at her. The fact that disturbed her the most was that she didn't saw him everyday as usual... Was he avoiding her? She was really confused and when she was about to exit the school's gate,she bumped into Ikuto.

"Ikuto?!"

He grabbed her hand and dragged her under a big shady tree in the park.

"What kind of kiss the kiddy king gave to you?" he asked her and pinned her on the tree.

"Kiss? He just touched my lips and that-" Once again she was interrupted,but this time by Ikuto. He hugged her slowly by her tiny waist and nuzzled in her crook,making her shiver.When she felt him smelling her gair,she clinged her hands around his neck and pulled him closer in a kiss. He was surprised and kissed her back,with more passion and possession,showing she's only his.While his tongue slid between her slips,his left arm was holding her head and his right one touched her butt.

She played with his soft hair,and then her hands moved on his perfect chest.Ikuto's actions become more rough and he cupped her tiny face as he deepened the kiss.He pushed her more on the tree and roamed on her body without minding of making bruises.

She let a tear out,feeling guilty of letting Tadase kiss her.

Ikuto noticed and let her go.

She fell on her knees,covering her eyes.He kneeled next to her,taking her hands in his and kissing them.

"I'm sorry" he heard.He wiped her tears and hugged her gently this time.He whispered in her ear "I'm sorry..." and then caressed her back."I love you" he said and gave her a peck on the lips.

Just when Amu felt happiness taking over her,she remembered what Tadase said and broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Did you got close to me to take my lock?"

**-End of The chapter-**

* * *

**Ada : "Woo hoo! Please review guys and tell me what you think XD Btw Michiyo-chan what do YOU think?"**

**Michiyo : "I could actually imagine Ikuto kissing Amu XD"**

**Ada -grins- "Well...What should we do with Tadagay now?"**

**Michiyo : "Leave it for the introduction for the next chapter"**

**Ada : "Good idea XD"**

**Michiyo : "Please review!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ada**** : "Thanks for all your reviews guys XDD"**

**Michiyo ****: "Forget those things… Why don't you start my chapter already?:D"**

**Ada**** –pouts- : "Okay I'll start it but you do the disclaimer :P"**

**Michiyo ****: "Okay… sighs We don't own Shugo Chara, cuz if we did,we would cosplay a stray dog in his dead dog Betty and sent it to Tadase with pictures of Amu and Ikuto kissing XD And on them,Ikuto's sexy handwriting : **_**how do you like that prince?**_** KYAAAA!! "**

**Ada**** --" O-Okay…That was my idea : But anyways XD Enjoy the chapter ******** And Michiyo calm down fagirl XD"**

* * *

The fifth chapter – Happiness 

**-Gozen's office-**

"Why didn't you bring the lock?!" said Gozen while punching the desk.

"I-I'm sorry but… Tsukiyomi interfered and I couldn't do anything…"

"Damn that kid!" he turned around with the chair to the window. "Make sure to bring it soon or else…"

"I know I know" said Tadase and got out from the office.

**-in the park-**

"Tell me Ikuto, were you trying to steal the lock?" Amu asked almost crying.

"I have to explain to you Amu…"

"Explain what?! You just used me!"

"Amu listen to me!"

"NO!" she wanted to run but Ikuto grabbed her hips and pinned her again on the tree.

"Listen to me! The one I love the most in this world is you… I need you to believe me… It's true Gozen asked me to bring the lock.. But I never thought of obeying him. I love you kiddo,and no one will change my feelings for you.Do you trust me?"

She kept silence and Ikuto hugged her.

"I l-love you too..." she whispered. Ikuto smiled and gave her a tender kiss.

"I'll take you home." And they both headed towards Amu's house holding hands.

**-in front of Amu's place-**

"Thanks" she said and hugged him.She sank her head in his chest, smelling the manly perfume. "I'm sorry I doubted you"

"It's okay" he lifted her chin and kissed her one last time,not so gently as before. He touched her slender body while making out,and bit her lip before disappearing in the dark,leaving Amu giggling.

**-next morning-**

"Argh!! I h-a-t-e homeworks!!" she squeezed her fists and went on the balcony for some fresh air, thinking she burnt her brain with that homework.

She slided the glass door behind her and inhaled the morning breeze. She angled her eyes on the street in front of her and saw…

"Ikuto?! What are you doing here?It's early…"

"He smiled and approached the balcony and then jumped.

"I came to give you a good morning kiss" he smirked.

She blushed and looked away, but immediately felt Ikuto's soft lips. She moaned in the kiss while Ikuto pulled her closer, hugging her.She felt like melting,and put her hand on his chest,but suddenly she pushed him and gasped.

"My homework!!"

Ikuto smirked "Do you want me to help you?"

She nodded and both got in her room.

**-after a few minutes-**

"Wow…I didn't think the homework will be so easy" she stared at him.

"You must be attentive to classes and stop thinking about me" he grinned when saw her blush.

"W-Well…I have to change and go to school…" he changed the subject.

"So what are you waiting for?" he asked obliviously.

"I can't change when you're here!" she hissed at him.

"Aww don't tell me you're embarrassed…I've seen you without clothes by the way" he smirked again.

Amu's face turned critically red as he pushed him out of the room in the balcony.

"You can change in the bathroom too" he said.

"Get out!I don't feel safe with a pervert in my room while I'm changing"

"Hmm..You're right. Anyway today I have classes early and the main point I dropped by was to inform you that today you won't see me at school"

She nodded.

"But I'll make up with you…wait me after school" he grinned and suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pecked her on the forehead. He jumped off the balcony.

"I wonder what is he planning now…" She entered the room and started to change her clothes for school.

**-at school, before classes-**

Amu spotted Rima at the school gate and went to greet her.

"Hi Rima, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Amu… I'm feeling a…lot better" she faked a smile.

Amu put her hand on Rima's shoulder and cheered her up "You know I'm here for you…tell me what's wrong"

Rima started to cry and hugged her "Tadase dumped me.."

"But you dumped him" Amu sweat dropped.

"It's the same…and I can't forget him"

"He doesn't deserve your love…" Amu was feeling guilty and bowed her head.

"It's not your fault Amu…"

As they were chatting, they didn't know someone was watching them.

"I must get the lock…But how?! Hmm… After school will be just fine.Anyway I don't see the filthy feline around here… I'm so sorry Hinamori-san" he whispered and started to go to class.

The girls had just spotted him and ignored him and went to classes too.

**-after school-**

Amu got out from the school,satisfied and happy because the teacher gave her an A on her homework.

"Thank you Ikuto-koi" she whispered.

"For what?"

"Waaaaaaah!!" She freaked out and turned around only to see Ikuto smirking.

"Did I scare you again _Amu-koi?" _

"Like...Duhh!!" she calmed her breathing and showed him the grade.He smiled and kissed her forehead "You're welcome"

"I can't believe it!! Why are you always with her Ikuto Tsukiyomi?!" Tadase was punching a tree far away,realizing his plans for stealing the Humpty Lock will have to be delayed.

"A I said, I have to make up with you"

"It's no big deal..." she smiled.

He grabbed her hand and they got in the car.

"I have to be home soon today" she said.

"I just want to show you something…" he said and smiled at her. "I'm gonna take you home soon don't worry"

"You have plenty of things to show me lately" she laughed.

After driving at full speed,they reached there.

Amu got out of the car and Ikuto took her hand.They walked a few meters and Amu gasped.

"Wow…" she covered her mouth when she saw in front of her the whole town,in miniature. Ikuto took her on the highest cliff to admire the town at night.

So many lights and the little buildings made Amu to hug him "Thanks! It's so cute!"

Ikuto smirked "I knew you'd like it"

He hugged her back and they stayed like this for a while. The breeze on Amu's hair felt great. The moon climbed high in the sky,making the town glisten in her light.

Amu stared in Ikuto's deep blue eyes, thinking they're her only treasure. Soon after,Ikuto kissed her gently on the lips,still hugging her and giving her his warmth.Amu felt joy overwhelming her and smiled while closing her eyes.

**-End of the chapter-**

* * *

**Ada**** : "Waah! It took so long -.-"**

**Michiyo : "I wanna be Amu!! Only for a minute!"**

**Ada**** : "Lol I understand XD I wanna be Amu too :X "**

**Michiyo : "Thanks for reading!"**

**Ada**** : "Please review :X"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ada : "Finally I wrote chapter 6" –grins-**

**Michiyo : "What's wrong?"**

**Ada : "Michiyo how much do you like lemons?"**

**Michiyo : -eyes sparkling- "Umm…" –coughs- "Well I don't know"**

**Ada : "Let's see how much you'll like THIS xD We don't own Shugo Chara,cuz if we did, Tadase would be left alone in the dark woods (with dangerous bears) MWAHAHAHA XD "**

**Michiyo : -.-" "Enjoy ********"**

* * *

Chapter 6 – This is how much I love you

Ikuto kissed her gently on the lips,still hugging her and giving her his warmth.Amu felt joy overwhelming her and smiled while closing her eyes. Ikuto's hands made small circles on her cheek and stroked her hair,as the wind was blowing his own.

He played with her upper lip slowly, and her hands kept roaming his chest. Their lips kept on moving, rougher and more passionate.

Amu broke the kiss and looked at him : "Ikuto…how much do you love me?"

He smiled and brushed her fingers with his lips : "This is how much I love you" He took out from his pocket a little velvet box and opened it. Amu frozened on the spot when she saw a silver ring with a pink diamond in the middle,and with cute black models. She started to cry,although she didn't know why.

"W-What does that mean?!"

He giggled "This is because you're officially my fiancée." He slided the ring on her cold finger,and her heart was ready to explode from the emotion. It fit her perfectly. She stared a little at the finger and how it made her simple personality to shine.

She squeezed him in a strong hug,yelling she loves him too.She took her hands from his neck and started to kiss him. Ikuto took her in his arms, with her legs around his waist. He placed her on the shiny car,on her butt while unbuttoning her school shirt. He pushed it down her shoulders and let it fall on the car. He placed his hands on her back and unhooked her red bra,which now was hanging loosely.He pecked her on the lips and then started to move his lips on her shoulders,blowing on her skin. She started to shake,she was enjoying every moment with him. He took the bra strap in his teeth and pulled in down.

Amu's face was all red and the moon shone on her milky skin, whose smell was driving Ikuto crazy.

He kissed the area under the chin and pushed her gently on her back,on the shirt that fell.

He put one hand on her thigh. The finger from the other hand moved on her lips, and soon after his lips touched them. His tongue made itself road inside, and Amu's face was boiling up.In fact, all her body parts were boiling up,feeling Ikuto's firm body against hers. He moved his lips on her chest and started kissing every place on that area,making Amu arch upwards.

When Ikuto started massaging them, she closed her eyes and relaxed. Ikuto stood up and glared a little at her, feeling lucky she was only his. While he was pulling the skirt downwards, he kissed her somewhere between the neck and the shoulder and then sucked in,leaving a big hickey, but that didn't seem to bother her. She was struggling to win against the heat that slowly was taking over her.

In front of him, Amu was laying on her back,only in her red lacy panties. He smirked and took off his shirt.Amu reached forth and unbuttoned his pants. He took them off and quickly felt Amu's hands on his boxers, between his legs. He climbed on top of her, smirking.

He kissed her, but far from gently. He impatiently took off her panties. Her blush grew,being again, totally exposed beneath him. He reassured her by stroking her red cheek and then kissing her forehead. He threw his boxers,and after kissing her bellybutton he entered her roughly. She didn't feel pain as the first time, rather pleasure. Her breath was rushed and hot and feeling Ikuto inside her was more than intense. Ikuto continued and she grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts.

He smirked and constantly was watching her face expression. The last thing he wanted was not pleasing her. But she enjoyed it, a lot.

As her body temperature increased and as Ikuto wasn't stopping at all, she started to bite her lip and dig the nails in his bag. Her action made him just increase the rhythm and squeeze her breasts. She started to moan and to breathe heavier and heavier.

Her barrier ripped at the beach but he wanted to enter deeper.He wanted to make this night special for both of them. Amu's soft moans turned louder,showing that the pain returned.Ikuto slowed down,but he pushed himself deep enough for their stomachs to touch.

"I-Ikuto!!" he reached her climax and pulled him closer,scratching clumsily his bach with her nails.One last time he entered her and released a part of himself in her.He didn't pull back. His sweaty body landed on hers,hugging her and breathing heavily. Their fast beating hearts became one as they kissed.

"I love you" he whispered on her lips.

She clinged her hands around his neck and started to play with his hair after answering "I love you too"

She didn't care she might fight with her parents,and she didn't care she did it twice in two days... She just cared about Ikuto loving her in return. They stood like this a few minutes and Ikuto pulled himself back. Amu didn't budge. She was asleep. He smiled and stroked her cheek in the moonlight. He dressed and then took off the blanket from the car.The blanket from the beach. He wrapped it around her and then got in the car,with Amu in his arms,waiting for the sunlight.

**-Tadase's place-**

"Hello?"

"Did you get the lock?"

"N-No...I couldn't because always Tsukiyomi is interfering"

"Hmm... We must eliminate him from our road... Or we can just eliminate Hinamori Amu... It's your choice as long as you bring me the lock"

"Yes" he hang up.

_"Prepare yourself..."_ he whispered while thinking of a plan.

**-End of the chapter-**

* * *

**Ada : "What do you think Michiyo-chan?"**

**Michiyo : ...**

**Ada : "Umm...Michiyo-chan? :D Is somehting wrong?"**

**Michiyo : ...**

**Ada : -shoves Michiyo- "Are you alright?"**

**Michiyo -shouting- : "Update soon!!"**

**Ada : -.-" "P-Please review... :D"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ada : "Thanks for all the reviews XDD"**

**Michiyo : "yea yea write faster we want to see what happens :D"**

**Ada : "Oh…okay :D But this time,you do the disclaimer :X"**

**Michiyo : sighs "Okay…We don't own Shugo Chara,cuz if we did,then…Umm…We'll leave Tadagay alone in the rain to die :D"**

**Ada : -evil grin- "Enjoy :X"**

* * *

Chapter 7 : Perfect Birthday Present?!

**-Amu's POV-**

I woke up blushing,because I dream about what me and Ikuto did last week.I climbed down from the bed and stared at the calendar…

_"Saturday…that means the end of the one-week vacation we had….And that also means tomorrow is my birthday!"_

I started to jump around crazily waking up the charas.

"A-mu-chan…It's early…" mumbled Miki.

"What's wrong, desu?"  
"Tomorrow I'll be 15!! Yay!"

"Well happy birthday then…"said Ran and the others smiled. "Can we go back to sleep?"

"Of course, I'll go outside for a walk before breakfast. I didn't even finish my sentence and they were already back in their eggs. I rolled my eyes and got dressed in a frilly red skirt and a black short-sleeved top .I got out of the house.

_"My parents aren't up yet?!" _I sweat dropped and happily walked down the street,not noticing the cloudy sky.

I walked another 200 meters and a heavy rain started to pour. My clothes sticked to my body in an instant and I started to feel a little cold. I decided to walk home and prepare the activities I'm gonna do on my birthday.

I was wet to the bone and as I entered the house,I checked to see if my parents were awaken. Luckily they weren't and I sneaked in my room. I dropped the cold, wet clothes and changed in my PJ's again .I took a look on my desk and freaked out. A pile of notebooks and folders were waiting for me to finish the unstarted homework .I decided to do it now, because tomorrow I'll be busy.

After about an hour, mom shouted for me from downstairs. The breakfast was ready. "Was about time" I whispered as I got up from the chair. Then something weird happened.I fell on the floor,with my hands on my head. The house was spinning and I started to sweat.

_"W-what's happening?"…_I mumbled. Soon after, the dizziness vanished As I was wondering what just happened, I went in the kitchen. Mom was very sleepy.

She said with a yawn "'Morning Amu-chan"

"Good morning…" I got a seat at the desk.In front of me, mom placed a plate with scrambled eggs, full of oil. Her culinary skills are decreasing when she's sleepy. I covered my mouth with my both hands,ready to throw up. But I couldn't stare anymore at that plate and I rushed to the bathroom. I puked.

My head was aching….

I washed my face and I ran upstairs.I pulled a from the bookcase a medical book. I randomly opened it and my eyes got wide opened when I saw the pregnancy pages.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

I was wondering why my 'dad' didn't call me to shout at me or why he didn't plan to take revenge on me. Maybe he blackmailed another person to take care of his dirty businesses? If yes, then Amu is in danger. I decided to call her,but instead my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ikuto? I need to talk to you" I recognized her voice.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yea…."

I panicked : "What happened? Are you okay?"

"Not really…Please come!"

"I'm on my way!" I hang up and jumped over my window, rushing towards Amu's home.

**-Tadase's place-**

"Tadase-san...You have a visitor" said the maid and then left, closing the door behind her. Tadase turned around from his desk and gasped. Gozen was making slow steps towards him and Tadase went in the corner of the room.

"Do you have the lock?"

"N-No mister, I…don't"

"Why?! I need it now!"

"Hinamori-san was in vacation and I… couldn't do anything"

"Shut up! Your lame excuses don't touch me … You better think of a plan to bring me the lockas soon as possible"

"But…"

"You know what will happen if you don't obey right?" Gozen threatened.

"Y-Yes…"

"Good.Then I'm waiting for the lock. Bring it soon" and left, leaving Tadase punching the desk.

"I don't want to hurt you Hinamori-san"

**-Amu's place, normal POV-**

Amu was waking around in her room. She was really confused and scared. "I'm so in trouble if my guess is correct!"

Ikuto wasn't coming. She threw herself on the bed, touching her stomach.

"Are you really there?" she whispered.

She was snapped from her thoughts when Ikuto knocked in her glass door. She got up and opened. Ikuto bursted in, hugging her.

"Are you okay?"

"Umm…I think you should sit down."

He nodded and went on the bed. She followed after closing the door back. The rain stopped about 5 minutes ago.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto was really concerned.

"I have to ask you something…What would you do if I'd be sick someday?"

He didn't think for long and answered : "I guess I'll stay by your side, nursing and loving you" he smiled and pinched her cheek.

"Then… What would you do if…" she didn't know how to say it, but it was easy "…if I'd be pregnant?"

Ikuto's eyes got wide opened.

-End of the chapter-

* * *

**Ada : "I looooooove cliffhangers" evil grin**

**Michiyo : "So the bday present was the child? oO "**

**Ada : "You have to wait till next time to find out xD"**

**Michiyo : "Please review so Ada can type faster :X"**

**Ada : "You mean 'update' right?" deadly glare**

**Michiyo : "Yea yea :D:D:D:D"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ada : "I lufs ya all for all the reviews 33"**

**Michiyo : "Me too XD"**

**Ada : "Michiyo let's do the disclaimer"**

**Michiyo : -nods-**

**Ada & Michiyo : "We don't own shugo Chara cuz if we did, Tadagay would be pinned on a board and Ada would play the magician, throwing knives in him"**

**Michiyo : "But you suck at throwing knives" –sweat drops-**

**Ada: "I know" –smirks-**

**Michiyo : -sigh- "Enjoy"**

* * *

Chapter 8 : Birthday party Canceled

**-Amu's place, normal POV-**

"What would you do if I were… pregnant?"

Ikuto's eyes got wide opened. "What? Are you pregnant?" he got up and looked down at Amu.

"I don't know, I think…"

"You think…." Ikuto leaned closer.

"I think… yes!" She covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

"I can't believe it!!" Ikuto jumped on her and squeezed her in a warm hug. "I'm gonna be dad!!"

" O.O Are you happy about it?" asked Amu while hugging back.

"Damn yes I am! Especially cuz you're the mommy" he smirked. As Ikuto made himself comfortable snuggling at her chest and caressing her belly, Amu said "Umm… I think you're forgetting something"

"What?" he smiled and met her eyes.

"I'm SO in trouble!! I'm just 15! What were you thinking that night?" she started to cry. Ikuto comforted her by trailing circles on her cheeks with his fingers. "W-Wait a minute… Why are you so hot Amu?"

"Hot?" she asked confused.

"Yea your face is burning"

"Really?" she touched her forehead and realized it was actually true. "Oh no…" she covered her face with the pillow. "I think I'm sick" Ikuto could hear from beneath the pillow.

"Oh no the baby is in danger!" he panicked, but Amu double sweat dropped "that means there isn't a baby…" she rolled her eyes.

"What?!" Ikuto asked disappointed. "I guess I was just sick… because I walked in the drizzle this morning"

"You're so stupid.. what if it's not just a cold and it's something more serious?" He climbed down the bed, ran in the bathroom and started to look for medicines in the drawer behind the mirror.

"It's okay… I'm fine" –cough-

"No you're not!" he shouted from the bathroom. He rushed back in her room and stuffed her with cold pills and syrups for sore throat.

In the next minutes Amu was in her bed, with a thermometer in her mouth and a wet napkin on her forehead. Ikuto was sitting next to her, holding her hand.

"I'll be… okay…" she managed to say, noticing Ikuto was turning concerned. She started to breath heavier.

"You need to go to the hospital" He said and kissed her cheek, only to find out that the fever increased. "You REALLY need to go to hospital" Ikuto panicked, again.

"No… I can stay… here I'm, okay…"

"No you're not!" Ikuto lifted the tone and her mom came in.

"What's happening? And why Ikuto-san is here?"

"And why my little pink flamingo has a thermometer in her mouth?" said her dad behind his wife.

"You see… Amu's sick and I came here to nurse for her..."

"Oh so nice from you Ikuto-san!"

"...But I realized that the fever increased and she needs to see a doctor." said Ikuto.

"OH NO!" her dad passed out. Midori Hinamori ran to her bed and held her hand. "Oh no you're really hot Amu-chan!"

"I know" Ikuto smirked while whispering.

"Mom leave me alone… I'm fine, I'm just… sleepy" she faked a yawn.

"I'll go call the doctor to visit you home cause I can't let you to the hospital to steal you from me" she started to cry and left the room, dragging her unconscious husband with her.

Ikuto went next to her again and kissed her hand, playing with her fingers. Amu smiled and closed her eyes, waiting for the doctor.

"What will I…. do tomorrow?" she sighed "It's… my birthday" she struggled to breath normally.

"Don't worry… It will be the best day of your life" Ikuto smiled and tried to kiss her.

"No… not now!" she pushed him away. "You'll catch… my cold too" drops of sweat were rolling on her cheeks down to her neck and Ikuto washed the napkin again in cold water and placed it on her forehead.

**-Tadase's place-**

"Kiseki, do you have a plan to steal the lock?"

"I think you should go to that commoner and hurt him, so he won't get in our road to steal the lock from the pink haired girl"

Tadase bowed his head. "I don't want to hurt oniitan"

"You what?! Tadase!! You are strong! You can make him disappear, only for a while"

"Only for a while right…? Okay I'll do it! Let's look for him"

They both got out of the house heading towards Ikuto's place.

**-Amu's place-**

"Doctor, what's wrong with her?" asked Amu's mom.

"Madam, she's in a severe level of cold… she needs to stay in bed for at least a week, or she'll have breathing problems in the next years, because the cold rain affected her lungs"

"Rain?!" the dad was ready to fall on the floor but Ikuto supported him and helped him get on the couch.

"Yes she walked in the rain… Is it that she didn't tell you?"

"NO!She didn't!" her mom shouted.

"I'll go upstairs to talk to her…" he said calmly and left.

He opened the door. Amu smiled seeing him. He sat on the bed, took the napkin and washed it again, then placed it on her forehead.

"You are a damn silly girl"

"Why?" she asked.

"You need to stay in here for at least a week…"

"What?!"

**-Ikuto's place-**

"Maybe he's in the bedroom?" he asked Kiseki because from the window to the living room he could see it empty and dark. Kiseki flew to Ikuto's window.

He came back "the curtains don't let me see inside"

"So he IS there!" Tadase grinned. He slammed the door with holy crown and entered inside. He climbed the staircase and reached in his room.

"Huh? He's not here?" Tadase sweat dropped.

"Since we're here, let's have some fun!"

At Kiseki's command, Tadase ruined Ikuto's room, breaking all the glasses, paintings and even the pc. He threw away the sheets from the bed and stomped on them then took his clothes outside and burnt them. Actually he was feeling bad about this, that's why he didn't burnt them in Ikuto's room. He had his regrets but he had to obey Gozen.

Kiseki was happy by the mess that they did and they both left, quitting the search for that day.

**-Amu's place-**

"What?! A week?" she felt better because of the medicines the doctor gave her that's why she shouted those sentences.

"Yea… You really are a silly girl"

Amu covered herself with the sheets and mumbled "What will I do tomorrow?"

Ikuto pulled away the sheets and stroked her cheeks. "Don't worry… Tomorrow you'll have the best party possible" he smirked.

-End of the chapter-

* * *

**Ada : "Now seriously… if I was Tadagay I would've look for Ikuto at Amu's… Damn hes SO stupid" –rolls eyes-" But I forgot that he's blond so his IQ level is under the sea's level" -laughs-  
**

**Michiyo : -rolling on the floor laughing-**

**Ada : "Yea well… As you can see Amu isn't pregnant :D"**

**Michiyo : -calms down- "Yet!" –smirks-**

**Ada : "Yup… We'll still have lemons in this story, so don't worry lol xD"**

**Michiyo : "But not next chap cuz Amu's sick XD"**

**Ada : "Poor Amu… I bet you know what she's been through. :( Michiyo was sick too"**

**Michiyo : "Yea T.T"**

**Ada : "Well…thanks for reading and please review :D maybe it will make the girls feel better :D"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ada : "Here's an amuto-filled chapter x333"**

**Michiyo : "Really?!" –eyes sparkling- "That means no Tadagay?"**

**Ada : "Nope :P"**

**Michiyo : "Not even Gozen?"**

**Ada : "Nope XD And we'll have some sort of... lemon?:D"  
**

**Michiyo : :O:O -faints-**

**Ada : "O-Okay I'll do the disclaimer :D We don't own Shugo Chara cause if we did, then Ada (which is VERY mad right now) would be VERY happy to have Gozen on a surgery table to torture him with a little knife for controlling OUR Ikuto!!"**

**Michiyo : "You're sick…" -.-"**

**Ada : "I know xD Enjoy! :x"**

* * *

Chapter 9 : Naughty dream

The next morning wasn't as cold and rainy as the other one. Amu opened her eyes and stretched in the sunshine. She looked around and spotted Ikuto sitting on the floor with the hands and head on the bed. He was sleeping peacefully and Amu smiled because she rested great knowing that Ikuto was watching over her. She leaned closer and looked at him carefully.

She was staring at his eyelashes and touched his hair. She smiled happily, Ikuto was all hers. She remembered the nights on the beach and on that cliff and touched her cheeks smiling, that were turning red.

"You pervy kiddo!" Ikuto smirked with his eyes still closed.

"W-What?! You were awake?" she freaked out and moved backwards.

Ikuto climbed on the bed and was crawling towards her "Do you think that I can sleep while having my girlfriend sick?"

Amu blushed and looked away. She felt Ikuto's lips on her cheek. He leaned closer and started to kiss, very gentle, the area from the cheek to the neck. Amu closed her eyes and layed herself on her back, while Ikuto was caressing her shoulders.

He got up looking at her smiling "Happy birthday, Amu-koi"

Amu's heart raced hearing those words. He clinged her hands around his neck and hugged him with all the love she had. Suddenly she felt something cold on her skin.

"Huh?" she let go of Ikuto and then she touched it and gasped. She ran on the mirror and stared on disbelief at the silver choker with a pink and blue heart in the middle.

"I-Ikuto, are you crazy?" she kept her eyes in the mirror. He came slowly from her back and grabbed her by the waist. "I love you so much" Amu's heart again beated like crazy. Her entire being couldn't control anymore the flood of feelings and she turned around and kissed him. Ikuto held her tight against his body and leaned into her, while she was supporting on the mirror's table.

He didn't care he might catch her cold. Everything was too magical to stop, the ring and the choker shone under their kiss and Amu's eyes were getting wet. She could leave everything for him, she could leave everyone and share her life with him, still she was too young to make such a big step. Iktuo captured her lips slowly one more time before hugging her.

"I love you too" whispered Amu against his chest while he was playing with the collar of her pajama.

They stayed like this for a while, but Amu felt something was not right. She put her head on the forehead and squeezed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Ikuto concerned and lifted her chin.

"I… feel dizzy" she was about to fall if it wasn't for Ikuto who took her in his arms, bridal style. He walked till the bed and placed Amu gently on it, arranging the pillow under her head.

"Don't… go" Amu grabbed his hand and placed it on her forehead.

Ikuto chuckled "I said I'm not leaving you" he smiled "Never" and with that word he kissed her again. As Amu closed her eyes, Ikuto pulled Amu at his chest and played with her hair until he fell asleep too.

**-normal POV, Amu's dream-**

As the wind blew in her hair she bent down to pick some blue flowers. The field was empty and in the distance you could notice a big forest starting. The sun once hidden in the clouds came out and shone on her jewelry. Her long white dress danced with the flower petals that were pulled from their flowers.

Someone touched her shoulder. She felt that the person's touch was familiar to her, since it was gentle and rough in the same time. She turned around and didn't think twice before throwing herself in his arms. It was... who else? Ikuto.

His hands kept the hair from hiding her face,since the wind intensified, and Amu touched his lips. The wind turned back to normal as they kissed passionately through the flowers. On her back, Ikuto's hands trailed soft moves meanwhile Amu's were holding tight his white shirt collar,pulling him more towards her.

It seemed like a fairytale land, a world only for them, where they could show their love without being afraid of the other people's reactions. The time slowed down for them. Ikuto's tongue came out from _her_ mouth and licked her cheek, sliding on her bare neck. Amu shivered at the feeling and placed her hands on his chest. She tried to remove the thirt but Ikuto's tongue wasn't leaving her neck. He sucked in and left a new, bigger hickey. He pulled back and took off his shirt and let Amu touch him. Blushing,she kissed him passionately,closing her eyes.

Ikuto's hands finally pulled the dress upwards and grabbed her hips, making Amu shriek silently in the kiss. He went downer and roamed her legs while kissing her hungrily.

The dress was removed completely and Ikuto layed Amu on the grass. He cupped her breasts (a/n : today she didn't have a bra lol -grins- Ikuto: -smirks- Amu: -blushes-) and started massaging them roughly. Amu's face turned redder by the second as he snapped the pink lacy of the panties. With a quick move he pulled it down and covered Amu's mouth with his own to avoid her gasping.She gave in and kissed him back while unzipping his crotch. The boxers were hiding the erect member.

She pulled the boxers down too and touched it without hesitating. She moved her finger on the top and then slided the hand down, then upwards again. Ikuto's pleasure moans made her chuckle. But what she did next really surprised him. She pulled him down by his hips and pushed him inside her. She squeezed her eyes a bit but felt pleasure immediately after.

Ikuto smirked and changed the position without pulling himself out. Amu was now on the top. Ikuto started with an accelerate rythm to take over her, and she breathed heavily in his face. Her hands moved on his shoulders squeezing them hard. Ikuto smirked seeing her breasts bounce and lifted himself so now they were like sitting on the ground,hugging eachother and making love in the same time.

Ikuto pressed himself hard on Amu's body and her grip turned to his neck. To make things more pleasant Ikuto rubbed her loin slowly and gently,Amu giving him a peck when he entered her again.

"Hah!" she gasped loudly and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"What's wrong?"Ikuto woke up.

"N-N-Nothing at a-all!!" Amu faced the balcony so he wouldn't see her super red face.

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I-I'm not hiding!!"

"Dreaming about me?" Ikuto smirked while kissing her neck from the back. She kept silence and noticed the sunset outside.Ikuto hugged her from the back and placed his hands on her stomach.

"You know... I'll be so happy if you'll make me dad someday..." he smiled, daydreaming of his future cute kid.

Amu's eyes shot wide opened when hearing his words "Are you still thinking about that? O.O"

"Well... Yea!"Amu sweat dropped "You still have to wait some years for it"

"Awwww" he put on a hurt-kitten face and then went serious again "Don't think that those nights were a mistake. You made me really happy"

Amu blushed "Y-You too"

They stayed on the bed hugging,watching the sunset, and after a while, Amu said "Thanks for staying with me today"

Ikuto smiled and nuzzled on her neck's crook.

-End of the chapter-

* * *

**Ada : "Hmm... I think that if Amu were healthy she would've been dreaming even naughtier :D"**

**Michi : "I think so too" -smirks-**

**Ada : "Anyway the action will enter in the plot :D"**

**Michi : "Pfft not Tadagay T.T"**

**Ada : "We have to make the fans hate him right?"**

**Michi : ...**

**Ada : "Right?" -becoming pissed-**

**Michi : "... right..." thinking "They already hate him -.-"..."  
**

**Ada : -smiles- "Please review!! :D"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ada : "Wah!! It passed some time since my last upload :D:D Sorry guys :D"**

**Michiyo : -shaking like mad- "F-Finish it faster or I'LL BLOW YOUR ASS OFF!!"**

**Ada : " O.O Someone bring some coffee for Michiyo :D"**

**Michiyo : -grabs bat- "I said faster!"**

**Ada : -freaks out- "Okay okay!! The disclaimer : I don't own shugo chara, cause if I did, Tadase would be jumping over THAT cliff :X:X You know which XD"**

**Michiyo : "FASTER!!"**

* * *

Chapter 10 : Ruining the Date

**-Amu's place-**

"Can I go to school?"

"I don't think so..."

"C'mon Ikutooo! I'm dieing of boredom in here..."

"What? I'm boring you?" Said Ikuto as he headed towards the balcony. Amu ran over to him and hugged him from the back.

"NO! It's just that I want to see my classmates and I don't want to stay behind with the lessons" Ikuto smirked and turned around. He lifted her chin and pecked her on the lips. "Okay this is the last day you're staying at home"

Amu smiled and hugged him again "You're been a good nurse mister.I had fun!" she chuckled against his crook. Ikuto started to laugh. "If you want, I can take you downtown tonight to have even more fun." Amu nodded as Ikuto whispered in her ear "I know how much you take to get ready so I'll just get going. I'll come to pick you up at 8 in the evening." Amu blushed as he jumped over the balcony.

**-behind a tree in Amu's yard-**

Kiseki retuned hurried from the window, Ikuto not noticing him as he ran.

"What did you find out?" asked Tadase unpatiently.

"Well they're going downtown tonight"

"Hmm... I should follow them"

"Tell Gozen about it"

"Yeah let's go see him"

**-Gozen's office-**

Tadase came in satisfied.

"Mister I have good news"

"Did you got the embryo?" said the presumed 'boss' as he was heading towards Tadase.

"...Erm, no..." Gozen squinted his eyes and Tadase continued quickly "...But I'll get it tonight because they're going downtown and it may be a good opportunity!"

"Hmm.. If you don't get it tonight you'll pay"

"Yes sir!" Tadase turned around shaking and got out from the office.

"I'm tired waiting... I'll have the lock tonight!"

**-Amu's place-**

The horn of Ikuto's car made Amu jump in her black shoes quickly. She ran downstairs where her mom stopped her.

"Let me see you Amu-chan! Turn around"

Amu rolled her eyes and made a couple of twists. Midori's eyes were glistening from joy. "You are so cute Amu-chaaan!" She was dressed in a black top and some white tight pants. Her black shoes had middle-high heels and she was holding a white purse in her hand for the money and the phone. Of course, the jewelry Ikuto gave her weren't missing. Hearing the horn once again Amu ran outside and waved. Her dad passed out in the mother's hands.

As she got in the car, Ikuto made a wolf whistle. Her hair was arranged a bit with some hair mousse. She was more than appealing that day.

"You look awesome!" Ikuto was still drooling and forgot to drive. Amu giggled and signed towards the wheel. Ikuto came back to reality, to his usual-teasing-self. "It seems like you love me a lot since you spent most of the day to make yourself look like... this" Amu blushed and reminded him once again that they must leave.

After 15 minutes Ikuto stopped the car in front of a club. It was still sunset, around 08:30. They got out of the car and Ikuto grabbed Amu's hand so that everyone knew she's with him. What Ikuto didn't notice was a taxi stopping near his car and a particular blond guy got out from it quickly.

Ikuto and Amu seated at a desk. The music wasn't too loud, nor too slow.

Ikuto opened a topic : (maybe TOO directly) "So tell me when are you gonna be able to make me a kid?"

Amu was stunned "You don't learn do you?" She sighed. The waitress came and handed them the menu, then she threw a glare at Ikuto and then left.

"What's wrong?" Ikuto asked her. Amu was still looking after that girl which looked at her boyfriend in a suspicious way. "N-nothing...I want a cocktail"

"Okay, I want some brandy" he smiled.

"Brandy?! O.O"

"Kidding...I want a cocktail too" He made a sign and that girl returned "What do you wish tonight, mis-ter?" It was more than obvious that the waitress was faking a sweet talk with Ikuto, and that pissed Amu off, since she said the last word slowly.

_"Is she thinking I'm a baby or what?!" _she thought. "Two cocktails, and hurry up please!" said Amu with a big smile on her face, making Ikuto laugh. Amu looked after that one night stand girl (in her opinion) as she headed towards the bar pissed off too, since she was shaking the bottom part like mad.

"Bitch!" Amu covered her mouth realizing it's out of her character.

"Aww! My pink strawberry is jealous?" he smirked as he placed his hand on hers, playing with her fingers. Meanwhile, the waitress re-returned and faked a smile too.

"Here are your orders" she didn't even finish and she tripped (or she didn't?) over the carped and threw the cocktails on Amu's top.

"Oh no! What are you doing you stupid air head bitch?"

That waitress tried to hide her laughs "Sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Yes you did!" Ikuto shouted at her. "Out of my face!" he pushed her at a side.

He grabbed Amu's hand and entered in the girl's bathroom with her, locking the door.Amu was caught off guard since she was more than angry and Ikuto took off her shirt and started to wash the stained area.

"Ikuto!" She couldn't believe what he was doing.

"What? I'm helping you"

She covered herself and Ikuto smirked "Black?" Amu turned around with her arms crossed "Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" Ikuto left the top on the border of the sink and hugged her from the back "I can't believe you're still ashamed of me"

"I'm not..." then Ikuto turned her around and smirked.

"Is that so...?" Before Amu could answer, Ikuto quickly kissed her on the lips. She gave in and her heart reached in her neck when Ikuto unhooked her bra. He was looking at her exactly the same as when he came to pick her up. He was about to take the bra off but the door was break down and Tadase made his appearance.

Amu ran towards the sink and got dressed almost in shock (Michiyo: Hell damnit. I'm gonna bloody hell make HIM be in shock since my cute amuto moment is ruined! Ada : -nods, and cowers-)

"What are you doing to Hinamori-san you sly feline?"

"Aren't you tired to bash around us already? What are you planning exactly? " Ikuto was definitely sure that Tadase ruined his room. He didn't say it to Amu to not worry her.

"I'm not planning anything!" he shouted while he thought, _'Is it that obvious?'_

"Anyway Hinamori-san, I'll take you home"

"Jeez… Can't you see you're disturbing? Besides no way in hell Amu would go with you! C'mon, you lost, admit it."

Amu was looking at the right and at the left, and both of them arguing for her made her scream. "Cut it out you two! You should leave Tadase-kun..."

Tadase couldn't take any longer and ran towards Ikuto and puched him in the face. (Michiyo : -crisis- What?! Ada I'm gonna kill you!! –growls- Ada : -:D:D-) Ikuto laughed and returned the 'treatment'. Tadase was lying on the floor with his nose bleeding.

"You cross one more time in our roads and I swear you won't just be breaking your nose!" He then grabbed Amu's hand and they got out from that lame club.

"We still have time have some fun!" Ikuto smiled as he opened the door for her.

-End of the chapter-

**Ada: "You got Tadase lying unconscious on the floor :D"**

**Michiyo: -nods- "Yea"**

**Ada: "You got a cute amuto moment :D"**

**Michiyo: "But it's not smutty ."**

**Ada: -whistles-**

**Michiyo: "Hey wait a sec… ADA! WHAT'S WITH TADASE PUNCHING OUR IKUTO?!" –flares up–**

**Ada: "Uh oh!" –turns and runs for her life-**

**Michiyo: "ADA!!" –turns to readers– "Thanks for reading and please review while I kil- uh… I mean… CATCH her :)"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ada : "Woots! I had a hard time writing this chap x_x"**

**Michiyo : *cough*lazygirl*coughcough!!* XD**

**Ada : "Look who's talking :D"**

**Michiyo : "Hey!" -death glare-**

**Ada & Michiyo : -start to argue-**

**Ikuto : "Yo!"**

**Michiyo : -lets Ada's collar free- "KYAA! IKUTO! You're here!" –death glomps-**

**Ada : -drools- "Wh-Where did you came from :O?"**

**Ikuto : "Doesn't matter" -smirks- "I miss Amu"**

**Michiyo : "Kyaa! Ikuto!!! x3x3x3" –jumps up and down holding his hand-**

**Ada : "Hey! Let him go! He's… got… to… get… into… the… story…!" –tries to pull Michiyo off Ikuto- "Meanwhile, enjoy the story!"**

* * *

**Chapter 11 : Complete changings**

The old wood was squeaking under her slowed down steps. She stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked in the lake's reflection, seeing her hair being blown away. The lake was so clear - she could notice perfectly that her eyes were getting wet. A single tear fell in the lake, making a soft noise. She walked till the end of the bridge and seated herself on a bench, not knowing who was she waiting and what was to come.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

It seems that just running won't take me anywhere. I chara changed with Yoru and jumped over the buildings, hoping i`m not late. If something will happen to Amu I won't forgive myself. Did I mention I hate shopping with Utau?

'Ne, Ikuto~nya! Don't forget your cellphone next time'

**-normal POV-**

"Get her!"

"But..."

"Now! Don't forget, I`ve got my eyes on you..." Gozen hung up and Tadase felt his heart racing to the limit seeing someone getting out from a limousine in the distance. He started to walk slowly in Amu's dirrection from the back. She winced feeling a hand on her shoulder and turned around quickly.

"Tadase-kun?"

It was an unconfortable silence between them that Amu wanted to break. "Did you call me here?"

Tadase wasn't lifting his eyes from the ground. After taking a step back, Amu asked him "Why are you and Ikuto fighting so much? It's because of me right?" Tadase finally looked her in the eyes but didn't answer. "Why can't you understand that we love each other? Leave us alone!"

Tadase grabbed her hand roughly and brought it to his face.

Meanwhile, Ikuto's steps slowed down seeing Amu's hand caressing Tadase's face. It shot him and stood after a tree, not moving. His developed eyesight allowed him to see a limousine in the distance. A familiar one. He didn't know what to do. Tadase and Gozen were planning to take Amu. And she didn't notice it yet. The glint in Ikuto's eyes was weird. Just because he forgot his cellphone and missed Amu's call, the lock could be taken. Or worst, something bad could happen to Amu. Ikuto had a plan.

He dialed the police number in a hurry and after , he calmly walked towards the two.

"You never learn, do you?" he whispered so only Amu and Tadase could hear him.

Gozen noticed something is not right, since Amu ran after a tree and Tadase stood there frozen.

With Amu in his arms, Ikuto smirked while Tadase bowed the head.

"Why can`t you love me Hinamori-san...?" he didn't get an answer and turned around to leave. "Don't forget, you love me and not the filthy feline! I'll wait for you to realize it..."

Gozen freaked out when he saw Tadase leaving. He grabbed a gun from the limousine and ran towards the place where Amu disappeared. After a tree he was amased to see Ikuto holding Amu tight.

"Get out of the way Ikuto-san! Now!"

"You're nothing to order me what to do" he said while playing with Amu's hair.

Gozen got so pissed he angled the gun towards Ikuto, that wasn't losing control and kept his calm.

"I dare you."

Amu was wondering like hell why Ikuto is so confident and why he didn't panic like she did.

Just when Gozen was about to pull the trigger, the cops shouted "Freeze!"

Gozen couldn't believe it. He was going to jail for sure, and he noticed all the area was surrounded. "You got me...? Don't think this is over!" In a split second, lots of things happened. Gozen wanted to kill Amu but Ikuto interefered and his left arm got shot instead. He fell on the grass while the cops handcuffed Gozen.

"Ikuto? Ikuto!"

He struggled to breathe but Amu in an instant kneeled beside him and hugged him warm, crying like she never did before.

-**End of the chapter-**

* * *

**Ada : "Sorry for chapter short T_T "**

**Michi: "ADA! D:"**

**Ada: "What?O:"**

**Michi: "You pulled me off Ikuto to let him get hurt by that stupid Gozen?!"**

**Ikuto: "Uh…"**

**Michi: "Ikuto! Are you okay?!"**

**Amu: "Yeah, he's fine…"**

**Ada: -Emos and grows some mushrooms-**

**Everyone else: -Glares at Ada-**

**Michi: "Well glaring won't get us very far…"**

**Amu and Ikuto: -Pulls Ada into her seat-**

**Michi: "WRITE!"**

**Ada: -Starts writing the ending-**

**Michi: "… NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE HIM DO THAT! REDO IT!"**

**Ada: T_____T Save me from this mad girl! -makes crisis- HEY!! I`M THE WRITER SO NO ONE WILL M-..."**

**Amu and Ikuto: -Sweatdrop- "Well… While Michi makes sure Ada writes a perfect ending, you guys have to review! No review = Ada will write some crap for an ending D:"**

**Ikuto: I smell some nice lemon coming along if there are more reviews… -Smirk-**

**Amu: -Blush- "Just review!"**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ada : "12th chap up :D"**

**Michi : "It's true that you won't finish the story? :D"**

**Ada : "Yush XD I'll continue it till i get bored :D and i wanna reach an impossible number of reviews with this story LOL XD "**

**Michi : -.-**

**Ada : "I don't own SC, cuz if I did, Tadagay would be dead and burried :D because of.. "**

**Michi : "Unknowncircumstanceshurryandwrite:D"**

**Ada : "Freak XD Enjoy :)"**

Chapter 12 - Deception

**-Amu-s POV-**

I had my eyes closed, but it was like I was already dreaming. Ikuto's warmth made me feel safe, even with him being so vulnerable, tied up on the hospital bed. A knock on the door made me wake up and climb down Ikuto's bed. The doctor came in.

"He's allright. His arm suffered blood loss but he'll be okay if he receives proper treatment. If he's nursed by people he can`t tolerate, he'll get worst."

"I'll be careful"

The doctor nodded and left. I turned towards Ikuto again, feeling more calm. Earlier I was freaking out even in my dreams of what could possibly happen to Ikuto. Staring longly at him I noticed something strange.

He.. sweated?

I placed my hand on his forehead. He winced and squeezed his eyes, just like how his fingers squeezed the sheets. His lips let out small whispers.

"Amu.."

"I'm here" I played with his hair while my own bangs were covering my eyes.I didn't know if he was dreaming or he was actually awake and wanted to see me.

"Don't. hurt. Amu!"

He was actually asleep. Obviously I could tell that I was in his nightmare. But I couldn't do anything. He needed to sleep.

**-normal POV, after two hours-**

"Amu?"

Ikuto lifted her chin with the injured arm and angled it towards him. She was sleeping peacefully, with her slow breath soothing Ikuto's fingers. His intention wasn't to burden Amu in the hospital, on his bed, and exhaust her, but to send her home, so that she could have her rest.

"Amu..!" He moved his hand around her shoulders and pecked her on the lips.

She opened her eyes at the feeling and hugged him strongly.

"Ikuto!"

"It hurts" he chuckled.

She gasped and jumped out of the bed worried. " I'm sorry! Are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah... But the main question is : Aren't you tired?"

"I'm fine, I wanna stay here and nurse you just like you did when I was sick." Ikuto started to laugh and threw one of the pillows towards her. "I'm fine too, there's no need for you to remain here. Go home and prepare a bento for me. You'll give it to me tomorrow, before the doctor will send me home." Amu wasn't so pleased.  
"I don't trust this hospital. Why is it so wrong for me to remain here?"

"You missed school and your folks are probably missing you. I already kidnapped you from home several times. Maybe they'll think I'm not serious towards this relationship. Please go home, I don't wanna see bags surrounding your cute eyes ever again"

Amu nodded in defeat and grabbed the bag.  
Ikuto smirked "Now come and give me a hug. A gentle one"

Amu smiled, climbed the bed and wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck. He longingly kissed her forehead and held her close to his chest. They would've made out right on the hospital bed if it wasn't for a blonde nurse that entered without knocking.

"Visiting time is over.''

Amu eyed her suspiciously, then took her coat, said goodbye to Ikuto and slammed the door.

The nurse's blue eyes roamed Ikuto up and down. "Pretty aggresive girlfriend that you have"

Ikuto sceptically asked her who she is and got an answer right away. "I'm your nurse. Are you feeling better?"

She put one leg on the bed, and placed his injured arm on it. Ikuto ignored the mini white skirt and her sleeveless and low-cut blouse. He just let her doing her job changing the bandages without even looking at her.

"Are you always so shy?"  
Ikuto pierced through her eyes "Do you think I am shy?"  
" I don't know, a boy so..." she just couldn't take her eyes off him "...but so good looking can`t possibly be shy."  
"You got it right" he looked the other way.

She finished changing the bandages and put her other leg on the bed too. "Why don't you prove it to me?"  
Before he could say something, the nurse straddled on him and pushed him the pillow speechless. She bowed forwards and kissed him passionately, touching his chest and biting his lips. She suddenly stopped and looked at her watch.

'I gotta go berry pie, see you tomorrow"  
She winked and blew him a kiss before she closed the door behind her. Ikuto's eyes were wide open. "I'm in big [s]sh*t[/s] trouble"

**-next day, normal POV- **

Amu's excitement reached the top level as she started to make the bento with glittering eyes. Soon after though, she panicked. "WHY CAN`T I PREPARE A LAME BENTO?!" She was only a step away from burning the house. The kitchen was white from the flour.

"I`m doomed if mom sees this!"  
"I can help you-desu!"  
"No Suu! This bento needs to be made by me. It's..." she blushed "...for Ikuto"  
"Aww I understand-desu! But at least let me give you some tips desu!  
"I guess.. That's okay."

After a couple of hours, Amu's bento was ready. She called a taxi to get her to the hospital as soon as possible.

**-at the hospital, Ikuto's POV-**

I glanced at the clock on the wall. Amu should've been here already.I was feeling kinda claustrophobic without her in a hospital white room. As I was thinking about the bento, my stomach started growling.

"Hey berry pie!" The nurse came in, without knocking at the door... again.  
"Don't call me that way nurse!"  
"Aww.. I forgot I didn't tell you my name..." she smirked and got closer, whispering in my ear "...I'm Claudia." She noticed that she didn't gave the least emotion to me so she got the room service table closer to my bed, moving her body to attract attention.

"I'm not hungry so give up!" I hissed, obviously being pissed by her presence.

"I will make you eat darling..." She climbed the bed and made herself confortable near me, putting one of her legs on mine.

"Open your mouth~" she smiled and fed me with grapes. I have no idea why I accepted it. It was like her eyes... Made me loose balance. Her long, curly hair on her shoulders.. Is it from the blood loss? Am I feeling dizzy?

No. I wasn't. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I even let her kiss me. In some way, it made me feel curious, because I never saw a girl so outgoing. But I also never met a girl like Amu, that made my heart beat so fast. I also will never forget the way she looked at us when she came in. The bento spilled on the floor, and she ran on the hallway. I noticed hurt in her eyes.

_What did you do, Ikuto Tsukiyomi?_

-End of the chapter-

**Michiyo : Ada! T.T What did you do?!**

**Ada : Sowy Michi, but this is the only way I can continue the story ;D**

**Michiyo : My amuto T.T**

**Ada : ... dun worry ;D You said 'i smell sum lemon in teh future' and you were right XD I'm planning to make a lemon but ... not now.**

**Michiyo : Emo chaps are to come?**

**Ada : Yush xD Sorry for the late upload. I`m finally in vacation so i'll have time to upload faster XD Please review ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ada : That's it. No more threatening reviews. I might get mad. .w.**

**Michiyo : ...**

**Ada : Just kidding XD **

**Michiyo : You'd better be :D Anyway, we don't own Shugo Chara in any way, cause if we did, then Tadagay would be thrown in the volcano :3 **

**Ada : Enjoy ;D **

* * *

Chapter 13 : Rain, quarrels, twisted thoughts

**-normal POV, in a park-**

''I just don't get it."

Her words were blown away by the chilly wind.

"What did I do wrong?" she whispered as she seated herself in a swing.

"Oh, I know… I was wrong to trust him. I was wrong because I thought of him day and night. And now… "

The charas looked at her with stunned eyes. They didn't know what happened to Amu since they waited for her outside the hospital.

Even with the bangs covering her face, in the distance, two familiar figures could notice it was her, and that she was crying.

"Amu-chan?" Her mom approached, Ami remaining in the sandbox, playing.

"What are you doing here?" Amu asked coldly, nearly shaking.

"I brought Ami in the park to play, let's go home, you'll catch a co-"

"Leave me alone!" She jumped away from the swing and wiped her tears.

"I will never forgive you for introducing Tsukiyomi Ikuto into my life! Do you hear me?!"

"Amu-chan... Is something wrong? What did he do to you?"

"Oh! It's nothing much really. He just… I don't know… Ruined my life?" Amu said sarcastically.

"Amu-chan, whatever he did to you, you need to ignore it and act like nothing's wrong. You need him! For my sake! Who knows when we'll ever find such a rich guy like him these days and…"

"I said leave me alone! How can you be like this?" She yelled, turning to run. As she ran away, the rain started.

"I love walking in the rain. No one knows I`m crying..." The charas followed her speechless, until she got under a thick tree. Silence then followed, until Ran spoke up.

"So… Who's hungry?"

Miki and Suu both turned to shoot her a glare, as Ran cowered.

"Amu-chan. This can't go on forever. It's either now or never. You have to find Ikuto and tell him how much you hate… or in this case… LOVE him." Miki stated.

"That's right. We can't just go on running off and suffering in pain alone, while he gets his _fun_." Suu added on.

"They're right! And as soon as we get this over, we can get some food!" Ran cheered.

"RAN!" Miki and Suu shouted in unison.

Amu sighed. She knew her Charas were right. But… Just how was she going to face him.

Miki read her expression and said, "You could just go up to him and ask for the truth, you know."

Amu looked up.

"What? You expect me to say 'Hey Ikuto. Why the fuck were you with another woman'? That's just makes me sound desperate to get him back." Amu shook her head.

"… Well… You could use **that** _word_ in another form though… I mean, you've done _it_ with him before, haven't you? Well you could test it out by his uhm… willingness and… touch… and lips… and nois-" Miki suggested carefully, before she was interrupted.

"Stop it!" Amu burried her face in her knees. Some raindrops were leaking from the leaves onto her shoulders. What Miki said made Amu remember the nights she spent with Ikuto. Now she wasn't so happy about being only his.

"...I was just a toy. One with which he could satisfy his phisycal needs. I can`t believe how stupid I was."

Her warm tears rolled down her cold face, her hair was rumpled and her lips here dry. "He did it because he loves you, Amu" Miki whispered. "Ikuto isn't that way. God knows what may have happened between the nurse and Ikuto. But there is one thing you need to believe in : Ikuto loves you. You're the most important for him."

"How can you be sure?" Amu asked as she looked the other way.

Miki blushed."Yoru told me..."

"Yoru?!" Ran grinned. "So that's how it is..."

"Shh!" Suu put her little hand over her mouth. "We have other things to discuss right now."

Miki continued "Go back. And step over that cursed b.. yeah. So what do you say?"

"No! It's his problem to look for me and make me forgive him"

"C'mon Amu-chan! This is the time you need to throw away that egotist character. For Ikuto at least."

Miki didn't receive an answer. Amu just stared longly in the rain and nodded.

Soon after, the charas could hear a silent 'Let's go home' and followed Amu in the cold rain.

**-Amu-s house, normal POV-**

Amu's wet clothes made her sneeze as she approached her garden. She wasn't in the mood to talk to her parents now. She was ready to jump, making a chara change with Ran, but noticed blue patches somewhere on her balcony, in the rain.

'Ikuto-kun and Yoru?' Miki poked Amu.

'I left the door locked...' She whispered back panicking, not knowing what to do next.

-End of the chapter-

* * *

**Michiyo : Again cliffy? D:**

**Ada : No cliffies = no reviews :D Btw sorry for the short chapter x.x I rushed it and I kinda changed the ending... She was supposed to run away LOL.**

**Michiyo : Still no Amuto T_T And why would you make her run away? *glare***

**Ada : That's why I DIDN'T made her run away :D And there will be Amuto :D if you review :) And I know the title sucks ;D I wanted to warn you how 'good' is Amu's day .w.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay ;D Sorry for the late uptade :-B Ada is back with a... sort of. lemon :D Enjoy ;D **

* * *

Chapter 14 : Sweet Trance

**-Amu's place-**

Seeing him on the balcony made her step backwards. Ikuto was looking the other way, all wet from the rain that kept pouring on his injury. Lucky for him, Yoru spotted Amu : "Ikuto-nya! Look! Amu! " She winced when Ikuto's eyes met hers but she didn't budge. In a quick move, Ikuto jumped over the balcony, his arm still aching, and headed towards her.

He couldn't tell if she was crying or not. The charas flew away in an instant.

Even though the rain was weeping noises, Ikuto could hear her whispers. "How... could you?"

"Amu..." he tried to approach her more, but with every step he took, Amu's eyes squinted more. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. "

"Of course it was your fault! What was your first clue?"

"I'm sorry."

His voice pierced through her heart, making her eyes sting.

"I love you, and nobody else."

Those simple words meant the world to her, they were more important than anything else. And anyone. She couldn't take it no more and bursted out sobbing.

He embraced her shaking body, bringing her to his chest and kissing her forehead. Amu felt lured away by his scent. It was like he washed her brain, because she already forgot about the blonde nurse. All she wanted right then was being in his arms, so she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry I made you cry" he sank his face on her neck crook, kissing it gently.

Her heart started beating faster, melting under his touch. "I-It's okay"

Ikuto ignored his injury and took her in his arms like a bride, jumping with her on the balcony. Once inside, he stripped away his shirt.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't change into dry clothes" Ikuto stated.

She blushed and got rid of her drenched blouse, remaining only in her bra.

"Stop smirking you pervert!"

Ikuto laughed and wrapped a towel around her, hugging her again. She closed her eyes while Ikuto was caressing her back.

"Promise me you'll never do that again" she whispered.

"I promise.I'll be by your side forever." He lifted her chin and gave her a loving kiss, feeling her smiling on his lips. He then turned her around, scooping her on the fluffy bed slowly, removing the towel.

Amu bit her lip when he kissed her bellybutton. She started shaking again, so Ikuto covered her with himself. Silence surrounded them as they kept staring one into each other's eyes. Amu broke the silence with a soft moan when he kissed her chest in a v-e-r-y slow manner, being careful not to miss any spot.

Her breath went into panting while some rain drops dripped from Ikuto's midnight straps onto her forehead. He didn't bother to unhook her bra so he simply pulled it upwards. Amu blushed madly and, as if she knew what was going to happen, she became nervous.

"I... I can`t today. Nor this week"

Ikuto blinked surprised "Huh? Why? "

Amu blinked too, hoping he wold understand. But he didn't. (a/n : LOL! _That time of the month_ ringing a bell? A_A ) , so she started coughing on purpose.

"Oh! Is that the reason why you were so emo today?"

"Gah! Of course not! Baka"

Ikuto hugged her gently, blowing hot air on her earlobe "I was only planning to warm you up. In my own way." he smirked before sucking the hell out of Amu's neck, leaving (again) a brand new huge hickey, just for her **8'D **. They kept each other close, waiting for the rain to go away.

**-after two hours-**

The rain was completely gone and the clouds lazily revealed the colorful sunset. He got off her and tucked her in with a blanket, gazing at her sleeping face. She was becoming beautiful indeed. Ikuto promised to himself he would never risk again to lose Amu because of a brainless nurse. His caress on her cheek caused Amu to open her eyes slowly.

"A_A What time is it?"

"It's around 6 o'clock. Wanna remain here and watch a movie or go out?"

She giggled and nodded while taking out from the drawer some dry clothes. "Let's go eat something, I'm starving."

"Eh? How big do you want to get your ass COUGH! tummy?"He started dressing himself too. His smirk was priceless. But this time, Amu fought not to lose patience.

"Haha XD Funny. Let's go now or I may mark you with a hickey too. The only difference is :) I SURE KNOW HOW TO BITE!"

"I think I'd enjoy that" he started laughing.

Since Ran wasn't there to chara-change with Amu, Ikuto took her again bridal style to jump over the balcony, but Amu's smile quickly turned into panic.

"Ikuto?! Why is your arm bleeding?"

-End of the chapter- 

* * *

**There you have it :-s a supa supa short chap T_T I'll make a longer one next time XD I wanted to update before taking off to school LOL ;D Review 8D**


End file.
